Letters of Adventure
by Emo Sheep
Summary: Full description is first chapter, 5 years since BOO. Lost love, a stack of letters never delivered from Percy to Annabeth and one epic quest to find true love, again, with a few old friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since the events of The Blood of Olympus and the 7 have gone in their separate ways.

Annabeth went to England to study Architecture at Oxford University while Percy stayed to help to sort out the two camps and negotiate peace.

Due to the no phone rule and the fact that Iris messages were still not functioning that well after the battle they agreed to write letters to each other.

Fast forward 5 years and Annabeth has graduated and is working as an apprentice in a firm in London.

One day a man arrives in her office holding a bunch of letters, that never arrived.

She had thought that Percy stopped after 3 months and it had crushed her but reading the letters she found that there was a possibility to be rebuilt.

The only problem was how to find Percy now...

The adventure of letters takes her on a journey across the world meeting old friends and foes. All in the name of love.

So yes I'm starting a new book. It's another Percabeth and I will be starting to edit Blast from the past.

Quick promo for my other books, the cat and playboy prince.

On Wattpad I have an account called the same name EmoSheep and my book on there is called Hat Girl.

story/53297986-hat-girl

Also on Wattpad I am part of the new team for Future Words of Yesterday Magazine which starts in January. However the contest starts soon and it would be great to see some entries from you guys as it's my department.

So much love

Ava


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a package for Annabeth Chase?"

I looked up from my keyboard to the nervous looking man standing in the door who combed back his sandy blonde hair to push it behind his ears.

"That's me." I stood up and straightened out my pencil skirt before walking across the office to meet him.

"If you could sign this please I can give you the package." He held out a clipboard and a pen for me.

Taking it I scribbled my name quickly on the paper. From his bag he grabbed a parcel, much rather a stack full of letters.

Curiosity overtook me as I accepted the letters. As soon as I saw the handwriting I felt my stomach lurch. The deliveryman obviously saw this and grabbed my office chair helping me down into it.

"Thank you," I glanced up at the young man's nametag. "Luke…." I trailed off my mind starting to wander back to the battle of Manhattan. I looked down at the letters in my hand; I traced my fingers over the curling letters of my name and the address of my old uni flat.

I heard the door slam and I looked up to see Luke had left. "Wait come back! What are these?" It was no use, he was already gone.

Pushing myself over to my desk on the chair I laid the letters out neatly on the table.

The envelopes were of different colours and the pens were obviously different however the writing was exactly the same. They were all dated from the last 4 years.

A lone tear rolled down my check as I sifted through the letters to find the most recent one that was dated two days ago.

Grabbing the letter opener from my desk I carefully sliced open the pink envelope that I was holding, my hand shook and I cut myself on the knife and hissed sticking my bleeding finger into my mouth.

Pulling out the letter I carefully unfolded it running my fingers over the paper.

The black scrawling writing was the same as on the envelope. I clutched my hand to my chest as I felt a sharp pain shooting through my heart.

Dear Annabeth,

As hard as I tried I found that I could not read anymore as my eyes filled with tears.

This was the time when I could do with calling my best friend, Piper. However the phone ban had got stricter and so there was no way of contacting her instantly.

Looking at the size of the stack of letters there were probably over two hundred. Which more than accounted for a letter a week for the past 4 years and 9 months.

He kept his promise. When I left for England he promised to write to me every week and he has.

I had no way of knowing where he was now as when we were speaking he moved around every couple of days. But I was going to try my best to find him, I had to.

Phoning down to the front desk I said, " Hi Caroline I'm going to be taking some time off, feel free to give my job away. I'm not sure how long it will take but I might be back or I might not be. The gods only know."

With that I slammed down the phone and grabbed my few belongings from the desk. I basically ran down the hallway to lift before sprinting back to my apartment.

Closing the door I saw my roommate passed out on the sofa in a short skirt and sequined crop top. Scribbling down a message explaining that I was going on a trip I packed a bag full of clothes before running out the door on the street.

Flagging down I cab I told them to got to Gatwick airport where I needed to get the first flight out to Rome. I was going to see Piper, who may just be able to tell me where Percy was.

There you guys go, the first chapter. I'm writing this while sitting in bed ill listening to Christmas music. What a life.

The FWOY competition starts soon so please check it out as well as my new book or start or a series.

The first book is called Under Pressure

story/55734898-under-pressure

I love you all

Ava


End file.
